Rainbow
by codetreasure
Summary: Nijimura pernah bilang ingin memiliki tujuh anak seperti pelangi. Kan lucu kayak rainbow cake, katanya. Dan kemudian Tuhan mendengar ucapan Niji. Ah, tapi kalau bisa, Nijimura ingin menarik kata-katanya lagi. Bisa sinting kalau setiap hari mengurus anak-anaknya yang absurd! shota!GoM. NijiAka. Absurd. AU. OOC. Jayus. T for language. Hati-hati mual, Gan! Mind to RnR?


Prologue: The Nijimuras

Nijimura Shuuzou.

Pria bersuarai hitam yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu merasa kepalanya bisa meledak kalau melihat keadaan rumahnya seperti ini setiap hari. Bukan, bukan karena dia membenci keluarga kecilnya. Dia menyayangi semuanya, sungguh. Tetapi, Nijimura berani bertaruh memotong bibirnya—yang katanya—seksi, kalau seluruh suami (bahkan jika itu seorang jenderal sekalipun) akan menangis jika bernasib sama dengan Nijimura—ayah beranak tujuh yang wataknya _absurd_ semua ditambah pendamping hidup yang (sangat) mengerikan. _Kitakore!_

* * *

><p>Rainbow<p>

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Bloody_ plot is mine

Warning: **Light OOC**, AU, absurd!GoM, daddy!Niji, mommy!Aka, **pointless, **typo(s), garing, alay, author mabok vodka, danlainlain

Inspiried by **Rikkamaru**-san's fic

Dislike? Better go back. Thee been warned *wink*

Happy Reading and find your nightmare!

* * *

><p>"Papa!"<p>

"Papih!"

"Pipih!"

"Daddy!"

"Father!"

"Abi!"

"_Tou-chan!"_

"_Welcome home,_ Shuuzo-_kun."_

Sambutan yang luar biasa hangat oleh keluarga kecilnya. Inilah yang membuat Nijimura tidak bisa membenci mereka dan tidak jadi meledak. Setiap pulang kerja kakinya dipeluk oleh anak-anaknya yang berwarna-warni, seperti hidupnya. Terutama yang kelabu.

Nijimura masih bisa tersenyum dengan kebiasaan keluarga kecilnya ini, apalagi ketika mendapatkan sun pipi kanan, sun pipi kiri, sun mata, sun hidung, sun bibir dari istrinya. Ah, Nijimura bisa mabuk. Mabuk cinta. Tapi, ingat di awal paragraf Nijimura bilang kepalanya bisa meledak?

"Abi! Abi! Kenapa sih setiap disun Umi, Daiki lihat celana Abi jadi sempit?" Daiki—anaknya yang keempat, rambutnya yang berwana biru tua dan satu-satunya yang berkulit cokelat tua—menarik-narik _trousers_-nya sembari menatap Nijimura dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan lugu (sampai Nijimura ingin meninju).

Dan Nijimura keluar asap dari kepalanya secara imajiner begitu mendengar pertanyaan _sangat_ rumit dari Daiki. Ingin rasanya Nijimura tendang Daiki ke matahari. Eits, ingat Nijimura _sayang_ anak-anaknya.

"Daiki, mau _Tou-san_ buang ke sungai Nil?" Tanya Nijimura dengan nada sayang.

Daiki kedip-kedip lugu melihat ekspersi Ayahnya yang manis, tapi kemudian Daiki melihat Ayahnya melotot seram serta bibirrnya memuai seperti kepunyaan Daiki ketika membaca Horikita Mai-_chan_ di majalah anak mingguan yang maskotnya kelinci (Ingat, bukan _playboy _lho. _Playgroup_, karena Daiki masih kecil). Daiki tampak berpikir sebentar; tadi Ayahnya mengancam atau mengajak jalan-jalan? Ah, lebih baik Daiki bertanya pada Mamanya.

"UMIIIIII!" Daiki berteriak, membuat Nijimura panas-dingin tiba-tiba. (_Daiki teme!)_ Yang dipanggil Daiki tadi, siapa? Umi? Semoga Nijimura salah mendengar.

"Ya, Daiki?" Suaranya tenang, tenang sekali. Seperti harpa yang bisa menidurkan anjing kepala tiganya Hagrid. Nijimura merasa ada hawa dingin yang membuat seluruh bulukuduknya meremang ketika sesosok makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang cebol berperawakan Asia, rambut membara, serta mata belang datang menghampiri Daiki. Dia tersenyum manis sekali hingga Nijimura serasa ingin harakiri.

"Umi... Abi tadi bilang mau membuang Daiki ke sungai Nil! Padahal 'kan Daiki cuma nanya warna pelangi ada berapa..."

Mata belangngnya mengkilat mengerikan.

"Ni-ji-mura-_san?"_

"Eh... _Tou-san_ ti-tidak bilang begitu lho, Daiki! _Tou-san_ malah mengajak Daiki ke sungai Nil, siapa tahu di sana banyak udang. Teehee..."

Hening.

Semua pasang mata yang berbeda warna serempak menatapnya _yandere_. Nijimura _sweatdropped._ Dan kemudian tiba-tiba anak berkepala kuning menghambur memeluk Nijimura, menangis.

"Papih jahat_ ssu_! Ryouta tidak diajak ke sungai Nil!"

Disusul dengan gadis _pink_ yang kini mengunci kaki kirinya.

"Pipih tidak adil! Satsuki juga mau ikuuuuut! Huweeeee~!"

Dan kedua telinga Nijimura mendengar decitan-decitan menyebalkan lainnya.

"Papa, Atsushi juga mau makan Nil!"

"Bukannya Shintarou mau ikut, _nodayo._ Tapi, Shintarou tidak suka sendirian di rumah, Father!"

"Daddy delengsek! Nadakna si Dekil doang, Shogou uga mau naek kudanillllll!"

"OWwWAaAaAAAA˜"

"Kau sudah membuat anak-anak menangis, Shu—Nijimura-_san._" Kata si merah dingin sembari menimang anak bungsunya yang berambut biru langit. "Duh, Tetsuya sayang, jangan nangis, ya. Dengar kata _kaa-san; _ja-ngan me-na-ngis._"_

Si biru—Tetsuya—anak bungsunya yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan dengan patuh berhenti menangis setelah mendengar ultimatum dari _kaa-san_ tercinta.

"Anak manis."

Nijimura menganga tolol. Sementara anak-anaknya yang berwarna-warni ini masih menggerayanginya persis seperti ikan gara rufa yang mencomoti sel-sel mati kedua kakinya. Ah, _Kamisama, _Nijimura benar-benar mau meledak.

.

.

.

Hah...

Nijimura tidak habis pikir mengapa hidupnya dipenuhi _kiseki._ Terlalu _kiseki_, malah, sampai membuat Nijimura nyaris sinting. Tapi, Nijimura tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Toh, ini semua karena ucapannya sendiri. Ah, benar, ucapan adalah doa.

Jadi begini...

Nijimura pernah bilang ingin memiliki tujuh anak seperti pelangi. _Kan lucu kayak _rainbow cake_,_ katanya. Lagipula lima dari tujuh anaknya bisa dijadikan pebasket nantinya dan dua bisa duduk di _bench._ Bukan hanya pebasket saja, pemain Volly juga bisa. Oh ya, futsal juga.

Karena Nijimura seorang atlet, dia juga ingin anak-anaknya menjadi atlet. Tidak hanya pintar di cabang olahraga bola, Nijimura juga seorang atlet bela diri Karate (nanti bisa ada yang jago jadi seme atau jadi uke). Jadi, dia berharap setiap anaknya bisa bela diri. Kebetulan kalau anak-anaknya berwarna-warni, sudah persis _power rangers_ yang membela kebenaran dan keadilan.

Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Nijimura senang.

Dan kemudian Tuhan mendengar ucapan Niji.

Setiap tahun (secara literal; benar-benar setiap tahun) Niji dikaruniai seorang anak. Hingga Tuhan mengabulkan ucapannya—memiliki tujuh anak.

Tapi, ternyata memiliki banyak anak itu tidak semudah mengambil upil.

Kalau bisa, Nijimura ingin menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Dan sayangnya takdir _qodar _tidak bisa diubah—sudah ditetapkan sejak zaman azali.

Hah... Nijimura harus tabah karena _boys don't cry. Man gotta do what man gotta do._

Meskipun kadang dua kata—_harus tabah _itu membuat Nijimura ngamuk, karena;

**1. Nijimura Satsuki**

Anak pertama dan satu-satunya gadis di keluarga kecilnya yang lahir pada tanggal 4 Mei. Satsuki sangat cantik. Wajahnya manis. Rambut dan iris matanya sewarna—berwarna _pink._ Meski Nijimura benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa anaknya lahir dengan ciri fisik yang sangat jauh dengan ciri fisiknya dan istrinya (yang berwarna merah). Bahkan Nijimura berani bertaruh menukar istrinya kalau teori hereditas Mendel juga tidak akan bisa menjelaskan. Yah, ini yang namanya _kiseki_ dan Niji senang sekali.

Nijimura sangat sayang Satsuki, karena Satsuki putrinya (_ya iyalah!)._ Dibandingkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain—menurut Niji—Satsuki yang agak waras. Karena Satsuki sering membantu Mimihnya mengurusi adik-adiknya, terutama Dai-_chan_ dan Tetsu-_kun_nya. Meski Satsuki pernah bilang "Papih, Satsuki cinta Tetsu-_kun _(adik bungsunya)." Yah, Niji kira itu memang wajar—kakak menyayangi adiknya. Tapi, Niji salah. Satsuki _benar-benar _mencintai Tetsuya, bahkan sampai bilang "Pipih, nanti nikahin aku sama Tetsu-_kun_ ya! Kami akan membangun keluarga yang _sakinah, mawadah, warahmah."_

Oh, kalau begitu Nijimura ralat kata 'agak waras'nya karena Satsuki _absoultely_ sarap—_incest detected!_

**2. Nijimura Ryouta**

Putra mahkota Nijimura yang lahir pada 18 Juni, setahun setelah Satsuki. Anak laki-laki pertama yang sangat Nijimura banggakan. Bagaimana tidak bangga, wajahnya tampan luar biasa—dikagumi oleh kaum hawa bahkan adam. 'Kan kalau ada yang gemas, pasti bertanya "Aduh, ini anaknya siapa?" pasti dengan bangga dan membusungkan dada Niji menjawab "Anak saya, Nijimura Shuuzou." dengan harapan orang-orang yang bertanya akan menimpali "Oh, pantesan ganteng. Bapaknya juga ganteng, lebih malah." tapi, sayang kalimat ini _tidak_ pernah Nijimura dengar.

Sama seperti kejadian saat kelahiran Satsuki, Nijimura juga terkejut dengan kelahiran putra keduanya yang berambut _blonde_ dan mata _amber_—kentara sekali berbeda dengan Nijimura yang hitam (rambutnya!). Meskipun memiliki kromosom XY, tapi Ryouta lebih seperti berkromosom XX karena setiap harinya main rumah-rumahan bersama Satsuki (Oh, ayolah, Niji, namanya juga anak kecil). Ah, Ryouta juga sering menggunakan _lip ice,_ bedak, _blush-on, eye shadow,_ dan _eye liner_-nya Satsuki. Kata Ryouta, "Biar cantik _ssu._ Biar Kasamatsu-_senpai_ suka._"_ (Apa itu masih disebut anak kecil?)

Nijimura _facepalm._ Kali ini Niji benar-benar benci kata sabar!

**3. Nijimura Shintarou**

Tahun berikutnya, pada tanggal 7 Juli tepatnya, Shintarou lahir. Tadinya Nijimura akan menamakannya Shinnosuke, tapi setelah dilihat kepalanya tidak seperti kentang malah terlihat seperti wortel—rambutnya dan matanya hijau, kebetulan dibedong dengan gurita berwarana oranye (_Tuh 'kan mirip wortel,_ kata Niji). Tidak apa-apa tidak jadi diberi nama Shinnosuke, toh sama-sama Shin-_chan._ Hanya yang disayangkan; _kenapa Shin_-chan_ yang ini _tsundere_?_

Nijimura juga bangga pada Shintarou, karena meskipun dia secara _de facto_ adik Ryouta, tapi Shintarou lebih dewasa. Dia juga sering membantu Mother-nya menjaga adik-adik dan karena kepintaran dan kejeniusannya, Shintarou adalah anak terfavorit Mother-nya. Tapi, sayang, di usianya yang masih dini Shintarou sudah mengidap minus. Padahal Nijimura rajin memberinya wortel. (_Memangnya Shintarou kelinci, nodayo_!?)

Saking ajaibnya, Shintarou memiliki kebiasaan unik (yang kata Nijimura secara diam-diam 'bukan unik tapi edan'), yaitu membawa benda yang disebutnya _lucky item._ Nijimura juga tidak habis pikir mengapa anaknya ini doyan menonton acara ramalan Oha-asa.

Hah... padahal Nijimura ingin mengatakan kalau Shintarou adalah yang ternormal—tapi _tidak_.

**4. Nijimura Daiki**

Anak keempat Nijimura yang lahir di akhir bulan Agustus. Kalau Nijimura jahat, dia sudah tidak mengakui Daiki sebagai anaknya karena kulitnya yang berbeda dari yang lainnya—_gelap _(sangat gelap). Tapi, untunglah, Nijimura adalah _family man_—dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Anak bersurai dan beiris mata berwarna biru ini adalah anak Nijimura yang (sangat) liar. Setiap tengah siang, Daiki pergi ke lapangan bola untuk bermain layangan atau pergi ke sungai mencari udang ditemani Kakak tercinta, Satsuki. Alhasil, setiap kali pulang ke rumah, Niji mencium aroma matahari dan vanilla (busuk) yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Jujur, Nijimura bingung apa yang harus dibanggakan dari anaknya ini. Yang ada sebaliknya, Daiki adalah anak pemalas. Kerjaannya hanya baca majalah yang ada Horikita Mai-_chan_nya sembari ngupil atau korek kuping. Eits, jangan salah, meski Daiki masih lima tahun tapi dia sudah pintar membaca. Nijimura juga pernah berusaha menghentikan kebiasan buruk Daiki—memperhatikan dada perempuan—dengan mengganti majalah yang biasa Daiki baca dengan majalah anak Tidur, meski sama-sama bermaskot kelinci. Tapi, Daiki ngamuk, dia bilang "Daiki gak mau majalah Tidur (bikin ngantuk!). Daiki pengennya majalah _playgroup!"_

Benar, Tuhan bilang dia harus sabar.

**5. Nijimura Atsushi**

Nijimura pernah berharap anak kelimanya Atsushi yang lahir pada tanggal 9 Oktober ini merupakan anak yang normal. Setidaknya, jangan membuat Nijimura pusing. Tapi, ternyata Tuhan sedang mengujinya. Ketika lahir saja, Atsushi sudah membuat kaget Nijimura karena ukurannya tidak wajar untuk seorang bayi—besar (besar sekali). Dan juga dari anak pertama hingga yang kelima ini, Nijimura tidak pernah mendapatkan anak yang mirip

dengannya karena Atsushi berambut ungu.

Atsushi gemar sekali makan, hingga membuat orang tua lainnya bilang kalau mereka suka melihat Atsushi makan ("_Ih, gembul˜"_ kata _anonymous_ Ibu-ibu)—tidak seperti anak lainnya yang susah makan di umurnya. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, pasti Nijimura akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Nafsu makan Atsushi yang gila membuat Nijimura ingin memberikan anaknya kepada hiu, hitung-hitung amal pada ikan. Pernah, Nijimura menemukan Atsushi memakan penghapus Satsuki yang berbentuk stroberi, katanya manis. Dan beruntung Tuhan masih memberkati keluarga Nijimura—penghapusnya tidak jadi ditelan. Tapi Satsuki kemudian bilang kalau penghapusnya yang berbentuk _cookie_ hilang.

**6. Nijimura Shougo**

Meski usianya masih dua tahun, tapi Nijimura benar-benar ingin melempar Shougo ke segitiga-bermuda. Rambutnya yang berwarna kelabu menandakan bahwa hidup Nijimura akan sekelabu warna anaknya.

Nijimura sering sekali bertengkar dengan Shougo, karena dia ini agak kurang ajar—sering berbicara kasar dan melawan. Kalau Nijimura tidak sengaja memukul (pelan kok) anak-anaknya, gunting melayang. Tapi, Shogou pengecualian. Mommy-nya sebodo amat, kesal habisnya kalau keabsolutannya sering dilanggar oleh anak ini. Jadi, dengan senang hati Nijimura akan menendang bokong Shogou. Eits, jangan lupa, Nijimura _sayang_ keluarganya lho.

Sering sekali menggoda Kakaknya (bersama Daiki), Ryouta. Shougo juga sering meniru (seperti Ryouta). Makanya Nijimura sangat hati-hati berperilaku kalau dekat-dekat dengan Shogou, setelah kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya nyaris dilaporkan ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak. Kejadiannya seperti apa? Maaf kalau diceritakan _rating_ naik menjadi M.

**7. Nijimura Tetsuya**

Nah, Tetsuya adalah anak terakhir Nijimura. Lahirnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu, tanggal 31 Januari. Setidaknya, dengan kelahiran Tetsuya, Nijimura bisa bernafas lega. Karena setalah kelabu, langit biru datang. Jadi, hidupnya tidak akan selalu sekelam rambut Shougo, masih ada harapan secerah biru langitnya Tetsuya.

Nijimura sayang sekali Tetsuya, karena Tetsuya tidak pernah rewel—tidak seperti anak-anaknya yang lain. Meski Tetsuya masih bayi, dia jarang menangis. Malah Nijimura yang dibuatnya menangis karena Tetsuya sering hilang tiba-tiba. Tahu-tahu Nijimura menemukannya di bawah ranjang dan sebagai hukumannya Nijimura dikurung di gudang oleh istrinya tercinta setelah gunting menggores pipinya.

**Nijimura** (Akashi) **Seijuurou**

Nijimura tidak ingat kalau dia pernah berdoa atau mengatakan ingin memiliki pasangan hidup yang menyeramkan. Ia hanya pernah bilang kalau sebaiknya pasangan hidupnya kelak dapat mengurusnya (dan berwajah manis). Tapi, Nijimura hanyalah manusia naif yang masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Tuhan. Dia malah mendapatkan istri yang mengidap_ kamidere_ (atau _yandere?)_, seperti Seijuurou.

Seijuurou memang berwajah sangat manis dengan rambut merah dan iris _ruby_. Tapi, kadang-kadang matanya jadi belang. Kalau begitu, Nijimura akan segera pergi ke kuil dan berdoa kalau dia ingin menikmati hidupnya lebih lama.

Nijimura ingat, sebelum Amerika memisahkannya dengan Seijuurou, si merah itu masih normal. Perilakunya masih manis. Matanya juga belum belang. Pokoknya, Seijuurou masih belum seamit-amit sekarang.

Kalau membicarakan bagaimana rumah tangganya, Nijimura merasa kalau sistem pemerintahan yang digunakannya adalah _Parlementer_. Di mana Nijimura sebagai kepala keluarga hanya sebagai simbol saja, sedangkan kepala pemerintahan adalah Seijuurou. Jadi, yang mengurus ini-itu semuanya Seijuurou. (Iya, 'kan _anthem-_nya Seijuurou "_Let me be your ruler... (you can call me queeen be) and baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule..."_)

Kalau bentuk pemerintahannya, Nijimura akan dengan sedih mengatakan "Absolut Monarki". Seijuurou sebagai raja, karena ucapan raja adalah absolut, yang kekuasaan dan wewenangnya tidak terbatas. Membantah? Gunting melayang. Melawan? Silahkan harakiri.

Ya sudah, sebagai suami yang soleh Nijimura iya-iya aja.

.

.

.

"Abi! Abi, serius mau mengajak Daiki ke sungai Nil?"

"Kapan, Pih? Pokoknya Satsuki harus diajak juga ya!"

"Memangnya sungai Nil itu di mana _ssu_?"

"Di lubang pantat gua˜!"

"_Language,_ Shogou! _Language!"_

"Ah, Papa-_chin˜_, Atsushi juga pengen makan Nil! Papa-_chin!_"

"Kalian berisik, _nodayo!_"

"_Chan! Chan! Ncuuu˜!_" (?)

"..."

"Pih?"

"Kok diem?"

"Abi lagi ere—"

"Sekarang, ayo pergi sekarang. Cepet pake sepatu!"

"YEEEEEE!"

Ah, Nijimura benar-benar ingin **meledak **saking _sayaaaaaanggg_ keluarganya (gak sarkas, kok, sumpah). Terimakasih Tuhan. Mudah-mudahan Nijimura diberi umur panjang.

"_Harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga..."_

-Keluarga Cemara Theme Song

_To be (dis)continued..._

* * *

><p>wtf banget ini!<p>

Footnote:

Seme-Uke itu istilah di bela diri Karate; seme(ru): menyerang, uke(ru): menerima. Iya kan? Hehehe sotoygue, maaf ya abisan saya mah taekwondo (ga nanya, sumpah)

Ikan gara rufa: ikan terapi

Shinnosuke: Iya, nama si Shin-chan yang tayang setiap Minggu pagi teehee

A/N: Hello! Aduh ini gomen banget loh nyampah, bikin iristasi mata. Maaf ya *wink* najis ini alay hahaha (yang penting saya senang /kicked/) pokoknya salahin si dekil aomine yang bilang kalo akashi itu "mom" (lupa di chap berapa) *grins*

Maaf saya bikin ff ga mutu. Maaf posting di sini. Maaf saya menyebalkan. Maaf saya hidup. Maaaaaaaaaaaf! *bow*

Err, review?


End file.
